thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda: Righteous Fist of Heaven Class
Name: Righteous Fist of Heaven Class Craft: Systems Commonwealth Righteous Fist of Heaven Class Deep Standoff Attack Ship Type: Anti-Starship Platform Scale: capital Length: 651 x 488 x 163 meters Mass: 23,045,599kg Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 356; skeleton: 36/+10 (Ship can be operated with only the autopilot at a +10 difficulty) Auto Pilot: Astrogation: 4D; Capital Ship Gunnery: 4D; Capital Ship Piloting: 4D; Communications: 4D; Sensors: 4D; Starship Gunnery: 4D; Command: 3D Passengers: 1,033 & 400 Troops Cargo Capacity: 50,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Slipstream Drive: x0.04 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 5 Atmosphere: 295; 850 km/h Hull: 6D+2 Battle Blades: 3D+2 Sensors *Passive: 50 / 1D+1 *Scan: 100 / 2D+1 *Search: 200 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 5D Stealth Technology: Increase Difficulty to detect ship by 1D for every 10 space units. Weapons *'4 Type VII Antiproton Cannons' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1-8/20/60 Atmosphere Range: 1-16/40/120km Damage: 4D+2 *'8 Type VII Point Defense Lasers' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1-8/20/60 Atmosphere Range: 10-800/2,000/6,000m Damage: 4D+2 *'60 Electromagnetic Launch System Tubes' : Fire Arc: forward, but are self guided Crew: 1 Skill: capital ship gunnery :*'Defensive Kinetic Kill Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 4D+2 Space Range: 1-6/18/53 Atmosphere Range: 2-12/35/105km Damage: 3D :*'Offensive Kinetic Kill Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1-8/24/72 Atmosphere Range: 2-16/48/143km Damage: 9D :*'Smart Anti-Ship Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-8/23/68 Atmosphere Range: 2-15/45/135km Damage: 8D :*'Extended Range Smart Anti-Ship Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-23/68/203 Atmosphere Range: 2-45/135/406km Damage: 7D :*'Multiple Warhead Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-8/23/68 Atmosphere Range: 2-15/45/135km Damage: 8D; See Weapon Description :*'Nova Bombs' :: Scale: death star Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-23/68/203 Atmosphere Range: 2-45/135/406km Damage: See Weapon Description *'3 Radiating Countermeasure Generators' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-15/45/135 Atmosphere Range: 2-30/90/270km Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -2D Compliment *ES-14 Janus light sensor/attack drones: 8 Description: The Righteous Fist of Heaven Class Deep Stand-off Attack Ship I is the workhorse of the High Guard combat fleet. Optimized for extreme-range destruction of hostile starships and planetary pacification missions, the Deep Stand-off Attack Ship is long on offensive capabilities and short on defensive systems. Sensor systems on the Deep Stand-off Attack Ship are dedicated almost entirely to battle management support, though they can be used in a pinch as additional extended range surveillance platforms. The Deep Stand-off Attack Ship is also equipped with Low Observability technology, making them more difficult for hostile forces to target and destroy. Deep Stand-off Attack Ship's rarely operate independently and rely on battlegroup assets for their self-defense and logistics support. When detached from their primary Heavy Cruiser Battle Group, Deep Stand-off Attack Ship's run in packs of two. This class was to be phased out by the newer more advanced Siege Perilous Class Deep Stand-off Attack Ship II developed shortly before the Nietzschean Insurrection. Source: *The Andromeda Wiki: Righteous Fist of Heaven Class *thedemonapostle